A semiconductor package includes multiple conductive layers provided on a substrate, and terminals connected to the multiple conductive layers. In the semiconductor package, currents flow in semiconductor chips connected to each of the conductive layers via the terminals and the conductive layers. When transitioning between ON and OFF, etc., there is a possibility that breakdown of the semiconductor chips may undesirably occur if there is an imbalance between the currents flowing in the semiconductor chips.